<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Far From Home (Far From You) by ohzhang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747267">Far From Home (Far From You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohzhang/pseuds/ohzhang'>ohzhang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the jookyun pwp shame train [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype Sex, Smut, Stockings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohzhang/pseuds/ohzhang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was late at night - way past his bedtime, as Kihyun would jokingly scold back when they shared a room - and Changkyun’s heart was beating wildly in his chest as he waited for his boyfriend to answer him on skype."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the jookyun pwp shame train [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Far From Home (Far From You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night - way past his bedtime, as Kihyun would jokingly scold back when they shared a room - and Changkyun’s heart was beating wildly in his chest as he waited for his boyfriend to answer him on skype. He shifted on the hotel bed, tucking his knees to his chest, half hoping Jooheon wouldn’t answer. As if on cue, however, his laptop chimed that familiar sound and Changkyun almost groaned out loud.</p><p><strong>honey</strong>: <em>hey baby ^^</em></p><p><strong>ckyun</strong>: <em>yo hyung</em><br/>
<em>how are u? how was ur day? &lt;3</em></p><p><strong>honey</strong>: <em>hard work but it was good!! how about you? i hope you’re looking after yourself, i know how hard you work during promotions~</em></p><p><strong>ckyun</strong>: <em>dw baby i am, promise &lt;3</em><br/>
<em>um hey</em><br/>
<em>i want to try something that might cheer us up since we’re so far apart rn, is your webcam working?</em></p><p>There was a beat before Jooheon replied this time, and Changkyun seriously thought his heart was going to beat right out of his ribcage.</p><p><strong>honey</strong>: <em>yes?</em></p><p>Another beat.</p><p><strong>honey</strong>: <em>kitten, are you suggesting what i think you’re suggesting??</em></p><p><strong>ckyun</strong>: <em>yes</em><br/>
<em>if you want me</em></p><p>Changkyun flushed at his own words, his breathing shaky with nerves and excitement.</p><p><strong>honey</strong>: <em>silly, you know i always want you</em><br/>
<em>let me see you, kitten</em></p><p>Changkyun sat up on his knees before switching on his webcam and inviting Jooheon to a video call. Jooheon accepted quickly and Changkyun couldn’t help letting out a little laugh at his hyung’s eagerness. He watched in anticipation as Jooheon appeared on the screen, hair ruffled and a little sleepy, but his eyes opened almost comically wide as he took in Changkyun kneeling on the bed.</p><p>He was wearing nothing but a pair of sheer thigh high stockings and a black velvet choker around his neck. The pink flush on his cheeks crept down his neck and bloomed on his chest as he watched Jooheon’s heavy lidded eyes rove hungrily over his body</p><p>“Fuck, Changkyun,” He groaned, and Changkyun could hear sheets rustling. He licked his lips, the thought of Jooheon touching himself making him hot.</p><p>“Do you like them?” He ran his hands over the soft material on his thighs as Jooheon watched, enraptured.</p><p>“I love them,” Jooheon said, biting his plump bottom lip. “God, look at you. So pretty, Changkyunnie.” He sat up in bed so Changkyun could see how hard he was already, palming his cock roughly through his jeans.</p><p>Changkyun groaned at the sight and let his hands wander up from his thighs and over his hip bones and up and up again to pinch and pull at his hard nipples. He let out a whine, bucking his hips, oversensitive and already turned on.</p><p>“I wish you were here, hyung, I need you, miss you so much.”</p><p>“I miss you too, Changkyunnie, fuck.”</p><p>Changkyun’s eyes were shut tight in pleasure as he teased himself and he could hear Jooheon exhaling loudly on the other end and the muffled sound of a zip pulled undone. He opened his eyes again just in time to catch the moment Jooheon relieved himself of his boxers, cock hard and heavy and straining against his stomach where he’d pulled his t-shirt up.</p><p>“Honey hyung,” he breathed, moving his hands from his now abused and swollen nipples to squeeze his own aching cock.</p><p>“I’m here,” said Jooheon, voice soft but thick with arousal. He bit his lip as he wrapped his hand around his length, watching intently through the screen as Changkyun stroked himself.</p><p>Changkyun let out a little moan and despite the low light and the less than stellar quality of his laptop webcam, Changkyun could see Jooheon’s cock twitch visibly at the sound. He sighed, breath shuddering and catching in his throat. He really, really missed his hyung’s cock; the hot weighty feel of it in his mouth, the way it stretched him wide open and filled him up so good, the feeling of it pressed up against his ass the mornings after. He missed it so much he was desperate with it.</p><p>“Tell me what you’re thinking,” said Jooheon suddenly, pulling Changkyun from his reverie. His head was tilted to one side in curious amusement and Changkyun giggled.</p><p>“I was thinking about how much I miss you,” he said innocently and Jooheon chuckled, clearly seeing right through him.</p><p>“You miss me, huh? Or maybe something else?” He said, his cheeky smile bordering on a dangerous smirk, “show me how much you miss me. Show me how much you miss my cock inside of you, Changkyunnie.”</p><p>Changkyun whined. He turned his back to the camera to grab lube from under his pillow and heard Jooheon groan at what he presumed was the sight of his ass.</p><p>“God I wish I could touch you right now,” Jooheon murmured, “wanna prepare you myself.”</p><p>Changkyun shuddered. He really missed his hyung’s pretty fingers too.</p><p>“I’ll just have to give you a good show instead,” he said once he was in front of his laptop again, matching Jooheon’s smirk and wiggling his hips playfully.</p><p>“I can work with that.”</p><p>“Good,” said Changkyun, pushing the laptop further down the bed to give himself room to settle down and spread his legs - still clad in stockings - in front of the webcam. Jooheon moaned at the sight and Changkyun had to hold back a noise of his own, his nerves returning at the prospect of exposing himself on camera for Jooheon despite having had sex with him dozens of times before. Swallowing his creeping embarrassment, he uncapped his bottle of lube and poured a liberal amount onto his fingers before rubbing them together to warm it up. He brought a slick finger to his rim, teasing himself gently and slowly and spreading it with lube until his hole was wet and glistening, He could hear Jooheon breathing hard on the other end, hadn’t realised his eyes had fluttered closed until he opened them again to watch Jooheon squeeze his cock, bottom lip caught between his teeth.</p><p>“Honey hyung,” Changkyun keened, throwing his head back as he finally pushed a finger inside,</p><p>He worked himself open, moaning and whimpering and becoming more and more shameless as the pleasure built and Jooheon murmured gentle encouragement, stroking his cock in time with Changkyun’s rhythm as he stretched himself open. He crooked his fingers, finally hitting his sweet spot and cried out, arching off the bed and imagining they were Jooheon’s clever fingers filling him up instead.</p><p>“Changkyun,” Jooheon gasped, lips red and swollen and spit slick from abusing them with his teeth. Beads of sweat glistened on his neck as he strained not to come at the sight of Changkyun fucking himself with his fingers and moaning his name. “Can you come for me just using your fingers? I want to see you come, baby.”</p><p>Changkyun whined, bucking his hips against his fingers and fucking down on them frantically until he sobbed with pleasure, Jooheon’s name falling from his lips like a dirty prayer as he came hard, spilling over his chest and belly.</p><p>Breathing hard, he sat up on the bed with some difficulty after the last of the aftershocks, wobbly and boneless from his orgasm. Jooheon had come too and was in the process of cleaning himself up and Changkyun watched through the screen, warmth blooming in his chest at how connected he felt in that moment despite the long distance between them.</p><p>Jooheon noticed Changkyun watching and grinned into the webcam, his dimples a little pixelated but still glorious all the same. “Wow, Kyunnie,” he said after a beat, blinking at Changkyun and suddenly looking a little dazed. “Since when do you own stockings?”</p><p>Changkyun blushed, trying to shrug nonchalantly. “I bought them recently, I don’t know, I just thought you’d like them.”</p><p>“I do,” answered Jooheon enthusiastically, “I like them a lot. Can you wear them all the time? And only them?” He asked hopefully.</p><p>Changkyun huffed out a laugh, running a hand through his sweat-damp hair. “How about I wear them for you when I get back. You can fuck me in them, if you like,” he winked.</p><p>This time it was Jooheon’s turn to blush at Changkyun’s boldness and Changkyun giggled before having to stifle a yawn behind his hand. He’d already had a long tiring day of promotions before their webcam session and although it was mostly pleasant, his body was aching.</p><p>“You sleepy?” asked Jooheon tenderly and Changkyun nodded. Jooheon hummed. “Me too. Go get yourself cleaned up and into bed.”</p><p>Changkyun obeyed, stretching his arms over his head and wincing a little at the dull ache in his ass. It was a familiar feeling, though, and Changkyun found it oddly comforting since it’d been a while since he’d been penetrated. He cleaned himself up and changed into pyjamas quickly before flopping back into bed, smiling softly at his laptop screen. Jooheon was already snuggled down in his own bed, blinking heavily and clearly fighting off sleep.</p><p>“Goodnight, hyung,” Changkyun said, voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>Jooheon stirred. “Goodnight, kitten. I love you,” he said, voice impossibly sweet, just like honey.</p><p>“I love you too.” Changkyun smiled, eyes already half closed.</p><p>And with that, they both fell asleep with Skype still open, neither of them willing to end the call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this is so short but happy belated valentines day :^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>